Other Disguises
by shanejayell
Summary: (Now Complete) Minako and friends decide that Hotaru needs some cheering up...Shoujoai Warning!
1. One

Other Disguises

"I can't believe that I let you talk me into this," Hotaru Tomoe murmured, the dark haired young woman standing there hesitantly. Her violet eyes were wide as she looked down at the pure white bodysuit that she wore, the slick material clinging to her slim body.

Minako Aino stepped out into the room, her long blonde hair flowing over her shoulders. "At least we're all in the same boat," she offered, tugging at the matching red bodysuit that she wore.

A bit of red appeared on Hotaru's cheeks as she looked over at Minako, taking in the other girl's somewhat more generous figure. She gulped, trying to clear a suddenly tight throat as she asked, "Explain to me who we're dressing up as again?"

"The anime Neon Genesis Evangelion," Minako explained cheerfully, "we're the two female pilots from that series." She gestured to herself then to Hotaru, "I'm doing Asuka Soryu Langley while you are Rei Ayanami."

"And they wear these outfits all the time?" Hotaru asked hesitantly, trying to adjust the skin tight material slightly.

"These or schoolgirl's uniforms," Minako said with a smile, "but I thought that those wouldn't stand out so much."

Hotaru pushed her hair back with a sigh as she conceded, "Well, these will stand out."

'Good,' Minako thought with a smile as she looked at the younger woman, 'at least she seems more cheerful.' Aloud she said, "Thanks for agreeing to do this."

Hotaru looked away with a slight smile, "You really owe me, Aino."

That made Minako blink in surprise then she laughed, "You've been hanging around Haruka too much, that sounded just like her."

Hotaru laughed softly at that, her eyes gently warm, the expression on her face very different than she had been only a few weeks ago.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning," Michiru said cheerfully, but Hotaru's only answer a soft grunt as she quickly ate her breakfast. The green haired woman gave her lover a concerned look, silently indicating that it was her turn, now.

"Do you need me to go pick you up after school?" Haruka asked, her sandy brown hair falling into her eyes.

"No," Hotaru answered grimly, staring down into her food.

Setsuna exchanged worried looks with the other two women, then she sighed. "I've got your lunch ready," she handed it over to the young woman as Hotaru passed her on her way out of the house, her back visibly stiff.

Michiru puffed out a nervous breath once Hotaru left, sitting down beside the other two and drinking some of her now cool cup of tea. "I don't know how much longer I can take this," she sighed into the uncomfortable silence.

"We've got to do something," Haruka admitted.

"I think we should go talk to the others about it," Setsuna said with a soft sigh.

Some hours later they were all up at the shrine along with the young friends that they had come to regard almost as members of their family. Sitting around the low table they finally began to relax, making idle conversation as they waited for the last stragglers to come into the room.

"Is Hotaru all right?" Minako Aino asked curiously, the pretty blonde settling into her seat with some of Makoto's famous cookies.

"How did you...?" Haruka blinked.

"You didn't bring her along with you tonight," Minako pointed that out reasonably, "and she seemed to be particularly grim when I saw her earlier today." She shook her head adding, "She barely even talked to me."

"Considering what Hotaru is capable of as a Sailor Senshi," Luna said, the black cat looking visibly worried, "this could be trouble."

Artemis looked up from where the little white cat had been napping by the screen door, "That's an understatement."

"So what's going on?" Makoto Kino asked curiously, the brown haired girl watching with some amusement as the others dug into the plate full of snacks. She was an odd contradiction, the most physically capable member of the Inners but also the most domestic, remarkably good at things like cooking and cleaning.

"Shortly before Small Lady went back to the future," Setsuna said to them seriously, "Hotaru went to see her. From things that she said to us I believe Hotaru intended to tell Chibi-Usa about how she felt about her."

"Oh dear," Usagi murmured softly, the blonde pausing in her rapid munching. Her long hair flowed down her back in to streams, the golden hair tied up on her hair in twin buns. "Chibi-Usa was talking about how good a friend Hotaru was," she said glumly, "and how much she was looking forward to seeing Helios."

Haruka swore softly and creatively. "Chibi-Usa is in love with Helios," she said with a sigh, "and probably told Hotaru in that direct, cheerful way of hers."

Ami Mizuno pushed up her glasses, her short blue hair falling into her eyes. She was the smartest of the Inners, quite possibly a genius, and Ami also had a kind and gentle nature. "Hotaru didn't take it well?" she asked.

"She's barely talking," Michiru said glumly, "and it's clear she's hurting."

"But she won't open up," Rei Hino said thoughtfully. The shrine maiden's long black hair flowed down her back in a wave, her red and white garb suiting the fiery young woman. "So what can we do to help?" she offered.

Setsuna nodded slightly, her eyes gently sorrowful as she considered the situation. "I'm not quite sure," she admitted.

"We could always take her over to the Crown for sundaes," Usagi offered up cheerfully.

Rei rolled her eyes, "Thinking with your stomach again?"

"But Rei...." Usagi's eyes welled up with tears.

As the two young woman talked in the background Makoto smiled wryly. "Should one of us take her aside," she offered, "see if we can get her talking about it?"

"Might be a bit soon," Ami cautioned, taking off her glasses, "but maybe we could do something to distract her from her pain a bit."

"Now that's not a bad idea," Haruka nodded slightly, "but what?"

"Actually," Minako spoke up, a thoughtful look on her face, "I think I may have something in mind." Everyone looked at her questioningly as she continued, "The school cosplay club is having a contest, including group cosplay."

"Cosplay?" Usagi looked cutely confused.

Rei smiled at her as she said with surprising gentleness, "When people dress up in costumes based on their favorite anime or television show."

"Do you really think you could get Hotaru to do something like that?" Michiru skeptically asked, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"I'll have to look into it," Minako bounced to her feet, "I'll get back to you in a few days." With that the energetic blonde grabbed her school bag and was gone.

"Do you think one of us should go along with her?" Makoto asked after a moment.

"How much trouble could she get into at a school club?" Rei asked with a shrug.

There was a long moment of silence then Ami sighed out, "I really wish you hadn't asked that question, my imagination is already running wild."

Outside Minako had a surprisingly serious expression on her face as she strode down the shrine steps. It was easy to underestimate her, the Senshi of love and beauty, but those that did often regretted it. There were hidden depths under the cheerful exterior, ones that only her friends usually had the chance to see.

Right now Minako's thoughts were focused on a serious face and sad eyes, ones that had often been on her mind of late. 'I hope we can help Hotaru,' she thought, climbing aboard the bus.

Club activities were something that Minako rather enjoyed, especially the volleyball club, but she joined in other things, too. She hadn't mentioned to the others, for instance, that she dabbled with the anime and cosplay clubs. Why she held back she didn't know, maybe because she didn't want to look like some otaku-fangirl, but she had a good time.

Minako made her way up the stairs to the cosplay club room, pausing in front of the door before knocking gently. The door was whipped open and Minako nearly did a double take as she saw Sailor V standing before her in her signature pose.

"Minako-san?" her doppleganger asked curiously. She took the mask off and Tina smiled at her warmly, "Are you all right?"

"Sorry, you just surprised me Tina," Mina chuckled softly as she was lead inside.

"So what can I do for you?" Tina asked curiously, several of the other cosplayers in various states of undress around them.

Minako was distracted a moment by a black haired girl pulling on a boy's uniform then she shook herself. "Do you think I could borrow some costumes?" she asked.

"What for?" Tina looked curious.

"Surprise for a friend," Minako answered honestly. She leaned forward to whisper in Tina's ear, "I was think of entering me and my friends in the group cosplay competition."

"I have just the thing," Tina said eagerly, pulling her towards the clothes racks and boxes that filled one corner of the room. She pulled one set of costumes out for her to look at and Minako visibly sweatdropped.

"Not the Sailor Senshi," Minako shook her head with a sigh.

"Too bad," Tina put them back, "you'd make a great Sailor Moon."

"So I've been told," Minako smirked.

"Ah-ha!" Tina pulled out a red costume that she held up to Minako thoughtfully. "This could work," she said thoughtfully.

"Evangelion," Minako murmured. Her eyes widened as a grin appeared, "And I have the perfect person in mind for Rei."

To be continued....


	2. Two

Other Disguises: Two

Hotaru Tomoe lay there on top of the bed, the lamps scattered around the room providing a soft glow. Her black hair fell into those mournful violet eyes, studying the lamps set nearest to her. She reached out to touch one, then drew her hand back with a sigh.

'Chibi-Usa gave me that one,' Hotaru thought bleakly. Her hand shook as she clenched it, fighting back the urge to lash out uncontrollably. 'No,' she got up, striding across the room in her black skirt and blouse, 'it was given out of kindness, no matter what happened afterward.'

"Wonder when Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama will get home?" Hotaru wondered aloud. Both had left this morning, explaining that they were going to be gone for most of the day. It was odd, Hotaru frowned, considering that they and Setsuna-mama had been hanging around her a lot recently. She flushed as she thought, 'I hope they haven't been too worried.'

Bing-Bong!

Hotaru got up, feeling oddly grateful for the interruption. She made her way to the front door and swung it open, "Yes, how can I help... Minako?"

"Hey," Minako said with a smile, the older blonde beauty looking down at her with a fond expression on her face.

"The others are all out for the day," Hotaru explained to her apologetically, "I can let them know you came by...."

Minako shook her head, "Not necessary." She strode right by the startled Hotaru then turned to look at her, "I came over to see you."

"Why?" Hotaru blinked.

Minako tilted her head to the side, "I need your help with something."

Hotaru frowned, a suspicion rising within her. "This isn't some attempt to keep my mind off of..." she trailed off, unable to say Chibi-Usa's name.

"Of course it is," Minako said cheerfully, "are you going to stand there in the doorway all day or are you coming in with me?"

"You admit it?" Hotaru blinked as she swung the door shut with a click and followed Minako into the living room.

Minako gave her a smile, her face lighting up with amusement. "You think I'm going to lie to you about it?" she chuckled.

Hotaru felt her lips twitch involuntarily, almost smiling back. They sat down on the couch together, "So what is the distraction?"

Minako sat with a smooth grace, her long legs crossed elegantly. "I have a little problem I need your help with," she said.

"A Senshi problem?" Hotaru asked seriously, her violet eyes narrowed slightly.

"Nothing so dramatic," Minako laughed, her blue eyes twinkling slightly. She leaned forward, "You see, I'm sort of in a grind."

"Bind," Artemis popped out from her bag to correct her.

"Whatever," Minako shrugged. She looked back at Hotaru, "You see, I promised to help one of the school clubs with a special event and I kind of need your help."

"Wait till she tells you which club," Artemis grumbled, the little white cat shaking his head.

Minako gave him a dirty look then smiled at Hotaru, "The cosplay club."

"Cosplay?" Hotaru repeated then shook her head, "oh no!"

"I've gotten the others to agree," Minako continued on relentlessly, "but there's a role we need a player for, one that would be perfect for you."

"No," Hotaru said firmly, wondering at the eager glow in Minako's eyes. 'I don't think I like that look,' she thought worriedly.

"I'm only going to try on the outfits with the others," Hotaru said the next day as she and Minako walked over to the cosplay club together, "I'm not going to be part of the performance." Minako had picked her up from home and Hotaru had changed out of her uniform into one of her many dark colored dresses, this one a purple so deep it was almost black.

"Hai, hai," Minako nodded, that smile still on her face. The still school uniform clad girl looked over at Hotaru and noted, "You're cute when you're stubborn."

Hotaru nearly tripped she was so surprised, a sudden blush coloring her usually pale cheeks. "Minako," she protested.

The blonde tossed Hotaru a gently amused look. "Hasn't anyone told you that before?" Minako asked her curiously.

"No they haven't," Hotaru said shortly.

"Their loss," Minako shrugged as she tapped on the door to the cosplay club.

The door swung open and Makoto smiled wryly, the tall girl dressed in a almost blood red jacket over a stylized military uniform. "Who am I supposed to be again?" she asked, tugging at the cross she wore around her neck.

"Misato," Minako volunteered the name as she looked Makoto over thoughtfully, "and it looks like you'll fit the part perfectly."

"Minako," Usagi wailed, the white labcoat she wore swirling around the slim blonde's body, "why do I have to hide my hair under the coat?"

"You're going to be playing Ritsuko," Minako explained to her patiently, "and she has short blonde hair. Hiding yours is better than cutting it, I think."

"You wouldn't dare," Usagi grabbed at her hair protectively. "Couldn't we just use the disguise pen?" Usagi offered hopefully.

Ami frowned as she adjusted the military uniform that she wore, "We'll be appearing alongside average students, it wouldn't be fair." She took a look into a mirror, "You know, except for the hair color I do look like Maya."

"You've got everyone involved?" Hotaru blinked, looking around the room.

"Just we high-school students," Rei said wryly. Her log black hair was pulled back in a severe style, the black uniform intentionally loose on her body. The glasses she wore glinted as she pushed them up with a white gloved hand, "Do I make a good Gendo?"

"Not bad," Minako nodded then she flashed a grin, "I bet many of the young ladies won't even realize you're actually a girl."

There was an odd moment as Usagi looked over at Rei, the strangest expression on her pretty face. She looked away, a blush coloring her cheeks. "She's right," Usagi agreed softly, "you look really good dressed like that, Rei."

"Thanks," Rei blushed faintly.

"I was going to ask Mamoru to be Gendo," Minako murmured to Hotaru softly, "but the rules say he can't, so...." She shrugged and gently grabbed Hotaru by the hand, tugging her forward as she said, "Let's go try on out outfits."

"Ah, right," Hotaru stumbled after her.

Instead of a change room part of the room was simply blocked off, the costumes hanging on racks ready to be worn. Minako pulled two outfits out, one white and the other red then passed the white one to Hotaru, "Here you go."

"Right," Hotaru blushed as she set it aside then began to strip. Her dress was easily pulled over her head then she slipped her shoes off one at time.

"You'll need to take your bra off as well," Minako said with a gentle smile. Her shirt and bra were already off, the beautiful blonde standing there casually unclothed.

Hotaru nodded with a gulp, turning away as quickly as she could. Her heart was beating a bit faster as she slipped her bra off, a vivid flush coloring her cheeks. 'What's wrong with me?' she thought, grabbing the stretchy white top and pulling it on.

"Aren't these a bit... revealing?" Hotaru asked weakly a few minutes later.

Minako pushed her blonde hair back in a oddly studied gesture, her breasts bouncing slightly in their skin tight confinement. The costume she wore looked like it had been painted on every one of Minako's curves, almost more sinful than being naked.

"They cover everything," Minako offered cheerfully.

"Well, yes," Hotaru looked down at her own body sheathed in tight white cloth. "I hope Haruka and the others don't see me like this," she muttered. She looked up only to see Minako looking at her oddly, the faintest of blushes on her own face.

"How do the costumes look," Rei called from the other side of the divider, breaking whatever was passing between them.

"We'll be right out," Minako answered, quickly regaining her composure.

'What was that about?' Hotaru wondered.

To be continued...


	3. Three

Other Disguises: Three

The forest was a vibrant green, birds flitting back and forth between the branches. It almost looked like a scene from a childs book, like some cartoon animal was going to pop up and start talking away at any moment. Of course, considering the irritable look on the young lady walking along the path, the cute character might flee for it's life.

"This whole place is one giant cliche," Hotaru Tomoe muttered to herself, her violet eyes flashing irritably. The black haired young woman tugged akwardly at her school uniform as she walked on, looking for some kind of exit.

"Hotaru-chan," the familiar woman's voice called out cheerfully.

"Who...?" Hotaru looked around curiously.

"Got you!" She pounced from the shadows, the blonde woman knocking hotaru on her back and laying quite happily on top of her.

"Minako?" Hotaru blinked in surprise.

Minako Aino smirked down at her, the cat ears on either side of her head twitching slightly. Her body has hugged by a tiger stripped onepiece garment, with a set of matching gloves and boots. Her blue eyes twinkled with amusement, the scent of her body heady and sweet.

"I've been looking all over for you, Hotaru-chan," Minako purred, rubbing her body in a cat-like way against Hotaru.

"I.. ah..." Hotaru couldn't seem to think, her heart pounding as she looked up into those eyes that were both innocent yet oddly knowing.

"Do you know what I like best about costumes?" Minako shifted back, sitting up so that her bottom rested on Hotaru's legs.

Hotaru felt a bit of relief, yet oddly was disapointed, when Minako moved. "What?" she croaked, her throat oddly tight all of a sudden.

Minako reached for the ring at the top of the outfit's zipper, nestled in between her pert breasts. "You can take them off," she purred as she tugged it down....

"Eeep!" Hotaru sat up in her bed suddently, eyes wide and hair a mess. She panted, cheeks flushed as she tried to get her breath back and recover a bit of her composure. "Where did THAT come from?" she murmured weakly.

'I never had dreams like that about Chibi-Usa,' Hotaru thought as she slipped from her bed, her boy's pajamas rumpled from her restless sleep and stumbled out of her room and down to the bathroom. She peered at her reflection as she brushed her teeth then grabbed a comb to try and make some order out of her chaotic hair.

"Better," Hotaru nodded then headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning," Michiru sang out as Hotaru entered, the green haired woman pouring out a glass of orange juice as soon as she walked in.

"Thank you," Hotaru took it and sat down at the table with a smile. Haruka was reading the paper, a cup of coffee beside her while Setsuna was taking a turn cooking breakfast this morning.

"Sleep well?" Setsuna asked as she carefully flipped an egg over to keep the yolk intact, her long black hair tied back in a pony tail this morning.

Hotaru felt herself flush slightly but kept her voice even as she answered honestly, "Yes, except for the dreams."

Haruka put the paper down and picked up her mug, the sandy haired lady taking a long drink of coffee before sighing happily. "Ah, that's better," she smiled. Just when Hotaru thought she had gotten away with it Haruka asked curiously, "What kind of dreams?"

"Very odd ones," Hotaru shrugged, feeling unwilling to talk about it until she felt she had a better handle on it herself.

"How do you want your eggs?" Setsuna asked Hotaru as she casually dished up Haruka and Michiru's breakfast.

"Scrambled, please," Hotaru smiled.

"Coming right up," Setsuna cracked the eggs, humming to herself cheerfully as she beat them in a high sided bowl.

"She's in a awfully good mood this morning," Michiru dropped her voice to comment, looking over at Setsuna covertly.

"Good," Haruka answered firmly. She looked over at Hotaru and asked, "So how's the cosplay thing going?"

Hotaru blushed faintly in memory. "The costume is almost embarrasing," she sighed out, "but I think we're going to manage."

"So are you doing a routine or something?" Michiru asked.

"Sort of," Hotaru nodded. "The characters Usagi and Rei play are lovers so they'll be together, and Minako, Ami and I are doing something, I think," she related.

"Usagi and Rei?" Setsuna had the oddest little smile on her face as she brought her and Hotaru's plates of eggs over.

Michiru smirked, "I wonder if Minako had a hand in the casting?"

Hotaru chuckled softly, "I think so."

'She seems to be in a better mood than she was a few weeks ago,' Setsuna thought with a smile as she dug into her food.

"Do you want to bet that she set up Ami and Makoto to be together in this, too?" Haruka offered the suggestion with a impish grin.

Hotaru looked thoughtful a moment, "You know, you could be right."

"Our Senshi of love tends to be a shameless matchmaker," Michiru ate her food delicately, "too bad she has such bad luck in her own love life."

"It's the whole chasing after boys thing," Haruka suggested semi-seriously, "if she'd just find a nice girl she's be fine."

"Not all of us go that way, you know," Setsuna pointed out to Haruka with a dignified smile, drinking some of her juice.

"I don't see you dating all that much, either," Michiru murmured with a little smile.

"Hey!" Setsuna protested.

'My crazy family,' Hotaru thought to herself fondly as the three ladies argued away good naturedly in the background.

Later that day Hotaru changed with Minako into their costumes, reminding the blonde again that she owed her one. 'And I got a good look at Minako,' Hotaru admitted to herself as they walked to where the others were practicing.

Rei Hino pushed up her glasses with a white gloved hand, a striking figure as she stood there in her military styled uniform. "Ritsuko," she murmured.

Usagi looked up, her long blonde hair tucked away beneath the white labcoat she wore. "Gendo," she stepped forward... only to have her foot catch the dangling edge of the long coat and send her sprawling, Rei along with her.

"Usagi!" Rei scolded, fighting to get the blonde off of her.

"Sorry, Rei," Usagi said sheepishly as the two women got to their feet once again.

"This is going to take some work," Minako tried her best to fight back a smile.

"Looks like it," Hotaru agreed, surprised to realize she was smiling, too.

"Have you two practiced your kissing scene yet?" Minako asked them impishly.

"Minako!" both Rei and Usagi turned to protest as one.

To be continued....


	4. Four

Other Disguises: Four

'For something that I had planned just to distract Hotaru from her romantic problems,' Minako thought with amusement as the blonde girl walked happily towards the Outer's home, 'it certainly has become a distraction to me.'

The practices for the Cosplay contest were fun, with the rest of the Senshi dressing up as the Evangelion pilots but more and more she found herself focusing on Hotaru, what the younger woman said, did, or even looked like. Even giving herself firm reminders that she was straight didn't help, not to mention that Hotaru was jailbait.

'I've never had this kind of attraction towards another girl before,' Minako thought, then with a blush had to admit that was a bit of a lie.

Back when she had been adventuring as Sailor V she had been persued by the intense police woman Natsuna, and there had been a spark of... something, between them. If Minako hadn't been so focused on a boy she had been chasing at the time, there was no telling where things could have gone. Similarly there were times when she almost thought she was attracted to Rei, but the intense young Miko only had eyes for Usagi.

'I guess I know I can feel things for girls,' Minako admitted as she reached the door, 'but why can't I get Hotaru out of my mind?' She knocked firmly, only a few moments passing before Haruka Tenoh answered it. With a faint blush she thought, 'And here's another woman I was atracted to.'

Haruka flashed a smile, the boyish young woman's sandy blonde hair falling into her eyes. "Hey Minako," she waved her inside casually, "you and Hotaru going to practice again?"

Slipping her shoes off at the door Minako felt a bit of a blush appear on her cheeks and answered, "Something like that."

"Have I said thank you lately?" Haruka said as they walked inside, "Over the past two weeks Hotaru has been getting steadily better."

"The feeling's mutual," Minako answered honestly.

"Welcome," Michiru waved, the green haired woman sitting there in the living room along with Setsuna and Hotaru.

Minako casually noted that with a nod but her eyes were drawn to Hotaru, her face smiling asllmost unwillingly. The black haired girl's own face lit up with a smile, rising gracefully to her feet. "Right on time," Hotaru said, walkiung over to meet Minako.

"We only have a day or so until the cosplay show," Minako smiled, "and personally I need all the practice I can get."

"You''re a natural actress Minako," Hotaru answered, chuckling softly.

Minako blushed slightly, "Thank you." A bit hurredly she added, "Let's get started, all right?"

"Let's go," Hotaru agreed, taking Minako's hand and leading her from the room.

"Well, well," Setsuna said with a mysterious smile on her face.

Haruka looked over at Setsuna suspiciously, "You know something, don't you? Some kind of foreknowledge from the future?"

"No," Setsuna shook her head, "just looking at them tells me all I need to know."

Haruka fought back a smile as she tried to look serious. "To bad," she sighed, "I always thought that Minako was cute, too."

Michiru walked by and casually smacked Haruka on the back of the head, "No speculating on making it with other girls in my presence."

"Owwe," Haruka winced, rubbing the back of her head. She looked over at Setsuna curiously, "And what has you so bouncy?"

Setsuna smiled contentedly, "I'm in love."

Both Michiru and Haruka looked over at the ordinarily serene Senshi of time in surprise. "May I ask who...?" Michiru recovered enough to ask.

"Makoto," Setsuna drawled, "is remarkably mature for her age."

Minako and Hotaru exchanged surprised looks then quietly slipped away from where they were hiding around a corner. They hadn't really meant to overhear, but the temptation had just been a little too great for the young women to resist.

"Setsuna and Makoto?" Minako said as they went into Hotaru's bedroom. The lamps scattered around provided a soothing sort of light, offsetting the sombre decorations. Hanging off a hood on the closet was the white plugsuit, shining in the dim room.

Hotaru looked thoughtful, "You know, I think Makoto might suit her."

"Guess I'd better stop throwing Makoto and Ami together in their scenes," Minako noted as she sat down on the side of the bed, kicking her feet nervously.

"You really are a shameless matchmaker," Hotaru surprised her by sitting down beside her, "I noticed you putting Rei and Usagi together, too." She looked over at Minako curiously, "But what about Mamoru?"

Minako made a face, "Mamoru is in the United States studying, the same place that he has been for months." She paused, "And Usagi may not admit it, but she's miserable alone."

"As miserable as I was a few weeks ago?" Hotaru asked, smiling slightly.

"Well, maybe not that bad," Minako said.

Hotaru chuckled softly, then she reached out to tentatively rest her fingers up against Minako's and asked, "And what about you?"

"What about me?" Minako blinked, feeling oddly warm all of a sudden.

Hotaru gave her a gentle smile, "I mean, are you happy being alone?"

Minako gave her a thoughtful look, studying the younger girl carefully. "I'm not alone," she answered finally, "I have the other senshi, my family...."

"That's not what I mean," Hotaru answred firmly, "what about love?"

"I've never been lucky in love," Minako answered then confessed with a smile, "but there is someone that I like."

"Oh?" Hotaru asked, feeling a bit nervous.

"I finally decided that my bad luck with dating has been because I'm dating boys," Minako admitted shyly, "it's a girl I like."

"I live with Haruka and Michiru," Hotaru reminded her, "that's something I don't really have an issue with."

Minako chuckled nervously. "She's intense, really inteligent for her age," she said softly, "and lately my heart skips a beat whenever I'm around her."

"You've... fallen for Ami?" Hotaru asked.

Minako looked at her then broke into a fit of giggles, surprising Hotaru. Smoothly Minako bent forward, heart racing with fear and gently pressed her lips to Hotaru's, a chaste little kiss that lasted... a few seconds. Then Hotaru reached up to wrap her arms around Minako, pulling her close, and the kiss deepened with passion.

"Does that tell you who I love?" Minako finally asked breathlessly.

"Oh yes," Hotaru rested her head on Minako's shoulder, "me, too." She laughed suddenly, "Remind me to tell you about a certain dream I had....."

"What sort of dream?" Minako asked.

"You'll see," Hotaru purred.

Afterward...

The group cosplay preformance didn't win first place, but they did make quite a respectable showing. Minako and Hotaru drew lusty cheers dressed in their plugsuits, but of special note was the interaction between Rei and Usagi. More than one audience member commented on the romantic intensitry between the two who were playing Ritsuko and Gendo, the electricity they had. But that was a story for another time....


End file.
